PTB - Homework 2014
by krida86
Summary: All my homework assignments for Project Team Beta 2014. Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: OK, so it's that time of the year again folks! This is my 'Pre-Class Homework' for Smut University 2014. It's an outtake of a short fic I've been playing with. It isn't beta'ed and please remember that English is not my first language. **

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**I don't own any of the characters. Those are Stephanie Meyers! **

"Are you ready?" Edward asks, his voice deep and etched with want and longing

My mouth runs dry as I realize that this is it; this is the moment I've been waiting for. After months of careful preparation, the time has come.

I can feel Jasper move closer behind me, but my eyes are held captive by Edward's blazing ones. Liquid pools between my thighs as I feel Jasper's hands on my hips. I manage to nod slowly, silently answering Edward's question. As soon as I do, his hands thread through my hair as he guides my lips to his.

This time his lips are powerful and almost forceful. A soft gasp escapes my lips when I feel Jasper's large, warm hands move down my thighs. Edward immediately slips his soft tongue into my mouth. His tongue gently massages mine, drawing me out to play. Pleasure unlike anything I've experienced before spreads throughout my body as I feel Jasper's soft lips touch my neck. His mouth is warm, his kisses wet. A deep moan echoes through the room. I'm shocked when I realize that the sounds are coming from me. Edward continues to command my mouth, turning my head to the side to grant him more access, as his fingers begin to unbutton my shirt. Jasper pulls my hair to the side, leaving a trail of open kisses up and down my neck. Shivers run down my spine as I feel his hot breath next to my ear. Gently, he pulls me backwards against his hard body, showing me that I can lean against him. The intense pleasure I am feeling from Edward's powerful kiss and Jasper's tantalizing touches have left me weak in the knees.

Edward's lips leave mine. A smirk growing on his lips as his eyes move downwards. He has completely unbuttoned my shirt and his eyes are now feasting upon my red-laced bra. Jasper uses a simple finger on each hand to trail upwards from my hips and thighs to my shoulders. The touch is so light, but it has me shaking with anticipation. When he reaches my shoulders he moves his hands to the front of my body, tracing my collarbone with several fingers. My clit pulses in response to his touches and automatically I clench my thighs together. I've never wanted someone so much before. Jasper's hands grip the collar of my shirt and he begins to remove it from my body. The flimsy material flows softly as it hits the ground.

"Is this new?" Edward's voice is rough as he traces the lacy material on my breasts. Instantly, my chest struts out seeking more of his touch. He continues his exploration, tracing one finger around my nipple as it harden against the fabric. Jasper's soft hands caress the skin of my stomach before moving to the button and zipper of my jeans.

"Yes," I admit, my voice soft, not above a whisper.

"So beautiful," Edward groans, his lips passionately meeting mine yet again, as his warm hand squeezes my clothed breasts with unexpected, but delicious force. I'm breathless when he moves away, leaving a trail of kisses from my lips to my jaw.

"It's a beautiful piece of fabric, my love, but I'd much rather feast upon that silky flesh of yours, if you don't mind?" His voice is deep and raspy.

His hands are behind my back, releasing the clasp expertly. Before I am able to respond, the bra joins my shirt on the floor. A soft groan rumbles behind me as Jasper leans forwards to kiss my shoulder. Time seems to stand still for a moment, as Edward's eyes narrow and fixate on my newly exposed skin. The heat in his eyes causes paths of fire to flow across my skin in anticipation. Suddenly, he moves and I am lost. The intense pleasure that shoots through me as his lips and hands almost attack my breasts causes my knees to buckle. Jasper's arms tighten around me, one hand on my hip and the other on my lower stomach.

I lean my head backwards against Jasper's shoulder. A loud moan falling from my lips, as Edward pinches one of my nipples roughly between his fingers just as his talented tongue plays with the other.

"So responsive," Jasper comments, his husky and deep voice vibrating directly by my ear.

Jasper's hand on my stomach begins to move downwards. I realize that he's already unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans, and his long fingers are now dancing at the waistband of my panties. Turning my head towards him, I capture his lips between mine. It's our first kiss, but the chemistry between us is so strong, it's as though our lips have known each other for years. He is gentle and respectful, and although our connection isn't as electric as between Edward and I, Jasper's languid and slow kisses are equally intense.

Edward's mouth moves back and forth between my breasts; licking, twisting, tugging, biting, sucking… Jasper's tongue moves seductively against mine and I'm completely oblivious to anything else. I physically startle when I realize just how low Jasper's fingers have moved. Before I can comprehend what's happening, one long, male finger grazes gently between my slick folds. A shudder runs through my body as I become highly aware of the lone finger's exploration. It moves excruciatingly slowly before dipping into my hot center. My thighs open wide as I release his lips with a shocked breath. His hand stills for a moment, his finger just barely within me, as his eyes hold mine captive. My breath catches in my throat as he finally begins to move his finger. First out, going upwards to tease my clit for a brief moment, then moving down to my opening again. Entering me deeper with every pass. Goosebumps spread down my arms, as Edward begins to lick the underside of my breasts. Then he kneels, trailing kisses downwards to where Jasper's hand has found a delicious purpose.

I dare to glance downwards. A thrill running down my spine as I see Jasper's hand move underneath my red panties. Edward glances up towards me, his beautiful green eyes look proud. A crooked grin spreads on his lips as a look of mischief crosses his features.

"This is just the beginning, my dear Bella," he says. His voice filled with promise and I begin to realize just how powerful this experience will be. I'll never be able to go back to a normal sex-life…

With a wink, he pulls my jeans and panties down to my knees in one graceful sweep. Jasper's hand, now no longer confined by my lacy underwear, immediately begins pumping two fingers deep into my core.

"We are going to make you feel so good tonight, doll," Jasper growls breathlessly into my ear.

I'm so wet and turned on that the friction his fingers create almost make me cum on the spot. Instead, I lean my entire body backwards against Jasper, grasping at his hand on my hip and arm with my hands. I can feel his hardened length at the small of my back and can't help but rub myself against him. I revel in the small shudder I can feel coming from his body and soft moan on his lips.

Edward unlaces my shoes and carelessly throws them to the side. Then he quickly pulls my jeans and underwear all the way down. Assisting me by lifting each of my feet, before completely discarding the final pieces of my clothing. His eyes moves slowly as he takes me in. From the tips of my toes and all the way up to where his eyes finally meet mine. His beautiful dark green eyes are almost black with want. He stands slowly, tracing my jaw from my ear to my chin with a long, slender finger. All the while, Jasper is pumping his finger slowly, but deeply inside me. The wet sounds his fingers are creating, mixed with our joined breathing are the only sounds in the room.

"Are you ready to play with fire, my sweet?" Edward asks, his eyes carefully studying mine for any sign of uncertainty.

"Y-y-e-ss," I hiss, my voice shaking with growing need. Jasper's fingers are creating a delicious friction inside me, but I desperately need more…

A whimper escapes my lips as Jasper removes his wonderfully talented fingers from my core. They create a wet trail on my body as he moves them upwards passed my stomach and to the underside of my breast. Oh, so slowly, he moves even higher and firmly squeezes my tit. My lower body buckles in need of release.

Edward takes a step closer, holding my eyes with his.

"I'm so happy to see that you obeyed my command, Bella. No hair on your arms, your legs… or on your beautiful pussy," he whispers. His hand surprises me as he cups me, my juices spilling onto his hand.

"Now, let's move this to the bed shall we?" he commands, lifting an eyebrow as he looks towards Jasper. Immediately, the hand on my tit moves back downwards to my hip.

Jasper stays behind me, leading me carefully to the large burgundy bed in the middle of the room as Edward moves to the other side. I pause once we reach our destination, realizing that although I'm as naked as the day I was born, the two men are fully clothed.

"Don't you-? Aren't you-?" I stutter, pointing to their clothing.

Two pleased grins spread before me as I feel a blush tint my cheeks.

"Oh, we're getting there, sweet Bella." Edward laughs.

"We're only trying to make you comfortable first, doll," Jasper adds softly.

"Well, I'd feel more comfortable if I weren't the only one without clothing," I say, slowly moving to the middle of the bed.

Quickly, I reach for a few of the pillows, placing them behind my back. Leaning comfortably against them in a seated position, I give both of them a pointed look. A chuckle rings out from my right where I know Emmett is sitting. Still a little unnerved by the fact that yet another man is in the room watching me, I keep my eyes on the two men in front of me.

Obeying my command, the two men begin shedding their clothing. My breath grows shallow as they reveal their toned bodies. Edward is taller and leaner than Jasper, while Jasper is slender, and more compact. It's clear that they both take good care of their bodies and are truly a remarkable sight to behold.

Jasper winks as he kicks off his shoes. Then achingly, and ever so slowly, he unzips his worn jeans. A very small trail of dirty blond hair points downwards from his lower stomach towards what lies below. A beautiful V traces from his narrow hips to what's hiding underneath his jeans. My mouth drops slightly as he reveals he's been going commando. Suddenly, his jeans are discarded and his engorged member stands proud between his strong thighs. I feel my vagina clench deliciously as I imagine what he'll feel like inside me. He's thick and just beautiful.

Just then, I realize that Edward is playing with the waistband of his boxers. My eyes turn to him and he smiles confidently. He moves onto the bed, crawling towards me, before straddling my legs with his knees. Then he grabs my hands, leading them to the waistband he'd been playing with. I can see his hardened length twitch behind the thin fabric as my fingers touch his hips. There is a small wet patch where I know his head is leaking. The fact that two beautiful men find me attractive and are turned on by me is mindboggling! I can't really understand it. Before I can reconsider, I gently move the band outwards so that I can pull his boxers down without difficulty.

My breath catches when I see him, and I feel my mouth run dry. He is stunning… Strong, long, thick, proud… and bare. He is everything a man should be… and is prepared to give me exactly what I want. My hand moves by its own violation and curling its fingers around his silky flesh. He groans deeply as we both watch my hand move up and down.

I feel the bed dip behind me and feel Jaspers warm and naked skin against mine as he finds his place behind me. His legs stretch out on each side and I can feel his bare chest against my back. Soft kisses are placed against my shoulder and neck as I continue my exploration.

Edward exhales deeply through his nose before pulling away.

"As much as I would love to continue… We have to get started, my love."

He kicks off his boxers, grabbing a small bowl from the bedside table.

"I'm going to wet your hair now, Bella, so we can begin. How do you feel?" Edward asks carefully.

"Still green," I answer confidently, ready for all of my fantasies to come true.


	2. Action and Reaction

**AN: OK! So here's the first of PTB's Smut University's homework assignments. We were supposed to focus on details, 'action, and reaction'. It got quite long because I got pulled into my little fanfic world. ****There was a beautiful gif-prompt to use as an inspiration as well. **

**So, here it is folks. Keep in mind that English isn't my first language and that this text isn't beta'ed. **

**The characters aren't mine, but the story is.**

**Enjoy!**

Action and Reaction

Warmth from the growing fire caresses my skin much like soft touches from an old friend. Every year for as long as I can remember I've sat at this exact spot. Watching the flames engulf the different pieces of wood, some of which are old pieces of furniture donated specifically for this cause. I feel hypnotized by the way the flames dance and change color. They are powerful and alluring, but for me, I feel a strange sense of comfort rising from them as they stretch towards the sky.

Here, beside these blazing flames, I have always found peace. My mind goes blank as I study them and the rest of the world simply fades away. The year my mother died was the first time I stayed until the end. I watched as the flames grew smaller and smaller, before gradually disappearing completely, leaving a small mountain of glowing coals in their wake.

Sharp crackles fill the air, reminding everyone in the surrounding area of the fire's powers. A soft smile begins to spread on my lips in response to the flames enthusiastic movements. I hunch forwards leaning closer to the heat, my arms tightly encircling my knees. I breathe in deeply, enjoying the familiar smell of smoke and spices.

On the opposite side of the fire, I can hear the local band begin their traditional tunes. Calling them a "band" is perhaps the wrong word to use, but it's the closest thing I have to describe the small group of older men who every year bring out their odd instruments and play any old, country tune they know. Their knowledge is limited, but no one in town seems to mind that those five or six tunes are set on repeat throughout the evening. Laughter and buzzing conversations die down somewhat as the music begins to draw attention. Instead, soft shuffling sounds fill the air and I can now catch glimpses of dancing bodies on the other side of flames.

"Hey, stranger."

The smile on my lips grows into a large grin as I recognize the voice. He is the only one who always kept me company on this side of the fire. I never understood why he didn't join all of his other friends and family on the opposite side. Why he chose not to participate in the "Fire-Festival's" many entertaining activities. Instead, he would look seemingly pleased to sit in silence and watch the flames with me. He had done so every year since that tragic year when I lost the most important woman in my life. This year, however, his status as my best and oldest friend has changed.

My heart skips a beat in my chest and I immediately look away from the waltzing flames in front of me to meet his gaze. Warmth unlike anything on this earth begins to spread throughout my entire body, a special honey-liquid heat expanding in the pit of my stomach. His face is disguised by the night's shadows, but the fire's orange light dances across his face revealing his strong features. Instantly, I feel the familiar flutter of butterflies in my chest.

His emerald eyes soften as he looks down at me. His luscious lips form his trademark half-smile that has had girls falling all over him ever since the 5th grade. I always teased him about this, stating I was immune to his smile's powers. At the same time though, I was longing for him to direct one of them towards me, to acknowledge me not only as his friend, but also as a woman worthy of his affections. Finally, after almost ten years of longing… I got what I had always wished for.

For some reason, I'm unable to utter a single word. Every muscle in my body is busy, trying to interpret all the physical emotions he brings out in me. He doesn't seem to mind though. His steps are confident as he takes the short walk towards me. Carefully, he moves to sit down. A shiver of excitement runs down my spine when I realize that he isn't going to take his traditional spot on my left hand side. Instead, he sits down behind me, stretching his long legs on either side of my body. His strong chest touches my back, a delicious heat touching my spine. He swipes his hands against his jeans, his fingers twitching slightly as though he is a little unsure of where he should be place them. This small and perhaps insignificant hint of insecurity causes relief to run through me and I remind myself that we both are in the same boat. I will my body to relax and lean against him.

I can feel the air leaving his nose against my ear as he exhales deeply. When he later inhales, his head turns, burying his nose in my thick, brown hair. This action is unfamiliar, but my body sings with pleasure in response to it. I crane my neck, offering more of myself to him. He immediately responds, brushing his lips against the side of my neck. I long for him to brush the hair away from my neck so that I can feel his soft lips against my skin, but I know we're probably not there physically just yet. That doesn't stop me from longing for it though…Instead, he moves his lips back up to my ear and whispers softly.

"I went to your house. I thought it was accustom to wait for your date before heading out."

I smile, turning my head to meet his forest-green eyes. In the darkness, his eyes are now a deep, dark green, the fire causing a light amber color to dance in them.

"You know how I am during the 'Fire-Festival', Edward. I just couldn't sit at home and wait for you to finish work when all this was going on."

His eyes study my face as though he is trying to solve some kind of puzzle. He strokes my cheek softly with a single finger before answering.

"Yes, I do know you, Bella. Better than I know anyone."

His voice is distant, as though he is trying to reassure himself. Before I am able to analyze his words any further I notice how his eyes dip, focusing solely on my lips. My mouth runs dry, my body buzzing with anticipation. To answer his silent question, I find myself leaning forwards. His warm breath touches my face just before his lips touch mine and his musky, earthy scent surrounds me. Our lips meet softly; tentatively they reacquaint themselves with each other. An incredible feeling of pleasure begins to pulse in my lower regions when he gently begins to suck on my bottom lip. I can't stop the soft moan from escaping my lips in response to his actions. Edward pauses, moving his lips away from mine for a short moment, intently studying my features. Whatever he finds there seems to awaken a fire of passion within him, and the next kiss he places on my willing lips is more enthusiastic and courageous. My side leans heavily against him, my upper body twisted to face him as much as possible. One of my hands are touching his strong chin while the other buries itself in his soft, bronze locks. A deep groan hums through our joined lips when my grip tightens in his hair. Immediately, I can feel the gentle and inquiring pressure of his tongue against my lips. My mouth opens automatically, my own tongue tentatively moving towards his. We both sigh when they touch, their dance not unlike the joining flames in front of us.

He leads me in a passionate dance of exploration, his mouth unlike anything I've ever felt before in my life. The previous boyfriends and unemotional make-out sessions I have experienced before are nothing in comparison to this. I just don't understand why we never did this before. Why did we wait so long to confess our emotions?

My back is starting to protest against the unusual posture. I turn towards him clumsily as I try not to break our connecting lips. He seems to be just as desperate as I am to keep going. His lips slow down slightly as he guides me into a more comfortable position. I am now lying across him in a horizontal position, my head protectively placed in the crook of his arm. The position is new to me; strange because it resembles cradling, but wonderful because it makes me feel worshipped and loved. Edward's touches are calmer now; his lips press several gentle kisses against mine before he peppers my face with light kisses. He places a final kiss on the top of my head, and then he leans back to look at me. His face portrays a sensation of wonder and excitement. I love how I have learned to read him as well as I do. A wide grin spreads on his lips and I can see joy dancing in his eyes. A soft laugh escapes him, as though he can't believe how lucky he is. I know just how he feels.

My hand moves from the back of his neck to cup his warm cheek. His skin is silky, freshly shaven, underneath my fingers. We sit there for a few moments in complete silence as we study each other with soft touches and loving eyes. Suddenly, new pieces of wood are thrown on the blazing fire. The loud, surprising noise causes me literally to jump back to reality. The added wood quickly adds fuel to the growing fire, the flames stretching higher to the sky sending glowing sparks into the air. It looks just like fireworks.

"Dance with me," he asks his voice soft and strangely serious. This isn't a request, but a mere statement. He knows my reluctance towards dancing, but for the first time I too long for it. I want to dance with him.

Before I know what is happening, I am pulled to my feet. Edward moves us a little closer to the fire, holding me close as we sway to the soft music. The fire crackles happily by my side, sending a large amount of sparks into the air. Edward steps away from me, our joined fingers keeping us connected. For a second I wonder what he is up to, but then his arms lift leading me into an expert twirl. I laugh, giddy with happiness. Just the thought of clumsy Bella Swan dancing and twirling quite elegantly is somewhat mind-boggling. His deep laughter joins mine as he pulls me yet again towards him, our laughter dying in the air when his lips descend upon mine. The kiss is light, a simple touch against mine, but it thrills me to the core. We continue dancing, our bodies swaying to the music. The blazing fire surrounds us with waltzing shadows.

A few of our good friends find us after a short while. We sit together chatting about this and that as the flames begin to die down. Our relationship is new and we have to endure a few questions and odd comments. Most of them, however, act as though nothing has happened. Emmett McCarty's booming voice leads us all into laughter when he hits Edward across the back, so hard Edward actually stumbles forwards.

"Well, it sure took you long enough!"

The night is perfect and I never want it to end.

When the flames begin to die down, leaving only glowing coals as a reminder of them, everyone packs up their things and start heading home. Edward's arms surround me, locking me in a loving embrace. I can sense his mirroring reluctance, but both he and I know that the night is coming to an end.

"Take me to the tree house," I whisper, before I chicken out. His eyebrows rise in silent question. My heart begins to hammer in my chest as I realize what possibilities lie ahead.

"I'm not ready for this night to end," I answer him, my voice shaking slightly.

"What about Charlie?" He questions, the tone of his voice revealing a hint of concern.

I stretch upwards, standing on my tiptoes as I whisper my answer into his ear.

"He thinks I'm spending the night with Rosalie."

I can feel his shoulders stiffen under my touch, his furrowed brows evidence of an inner battle. His eyes search mine for a short moment. I can see his Adam's apple bob slightly as he swallows, but he simply nods in agreement. My body feels cold from not being wrapped up in his embrace, but he keeps his fingers laced with mine as we walk towards his car. Butterflies begin to flutter in my chest and heat spreads across my cheeks as I think about what lies ahead. I simply know that I'm not ready for the night to end. I try not to let my insecurities take control, but I'm struggling. How far do I want this to go? Am I ready for our relationship to take the next step? I can feel a gentle squeeze on my hand and when I look up I find all the reassurance I need. I love him… What else do I need to know?

The short drive is strangely silent, as both of us seem to be lost in our own thoughts. After exiting, he stops me. Leaning me against the car, his mouth meets mine with passion. This kiss is different from anything I've experienced from him. His tall, strong body presses against mine and I can feel the unmistakable hardness touch my stomach. This lights a spark within me and a passionate fire begins to grow. I meet his kisses with equal fervor. My arms locking themselves around his neck to pull him closer. Distinct pleasure pulses from my center, a place no one has touched but me. I feel desperate. I need more of him. Using his shoulders as support, I pull myself upwards, lifting my feet from the ground I am able to feel a delicious hardness rubbing exactly where I want it. A loud moan echoes through the dark and seemingly silent night. An urgency awakens within him as he pushes me against the car with a large bang. His body feels amazing against mine. I press myself against him, shivers immediately running down my spine from the incredible sensation that's growing from a place deep within me.

"Shit, Bella," he sighs, breaking our kiss with an agonizing groan. I can't stop, my body full of a whirlwind of new emotions. My lips move to the side of his neck, tasting his soft and salty skin with my tongue. His natural response is immediate as he thrusts his groin against mine. I can't stop the deep moan from falling from my lips. I've never felt anything so intoxicating before. My vision blurs and my eyes close by their own volition as I move against him.

I feel his hands move to my hips and it takes me a moment before I realize that he is holding me back. Why? It's as though a bucket of ice-cold water is thrown at me, pulling me back to reality. I'm finally able to gain some control over my overheated body and I take a moment to calm my breath. My heart is hammering in my chest as though I've just run a race. I brace myself before raising my eyesight to meet his. His eyes are tightly closed, his brows furrowed as though he is in some kind of physical pain. My mouth opens to say something, but my mind instantly goes blank. Instead, I begin to unlock my ankles from behind his waist. His fingers clench, his grip tightening on my hips.

"Don't," he says. His voice barely above a whisper. I freeze, allowing him to take the lead. He moves one hand to my back pulling me away from the car and closer against him. The desperation and urgency we felt before has simmered down to a comfortable and loving embrace. He hugs me close, stroking my back softly with his fingertips.

"You know we don't have to do this. We can take this slow," he says softly against my hair. I can feel him purse his lips, a nervous habit he has. I clench my thighs slightly, tightening my hold on him and I can feel the strokes on my back stumble.

"Edward, we've been good friends for over ten years… If we go any slower now, we'll be going backwards," I say, pulling my upper body away from him so that I can look at him.

Even in the darkness, I can see the telltale signs of a pink blush spreading on his cheeks.

"Yeah, but -," he begins, but I cut him off. There is a strange confidence and certainty growing within me. I know what I want and I will do anything to get it.

"Take me to the treehouse, Edward," I demand, my voice echoing the certainty I am feeling on the inside. Edward searches my face once more before allowing my feet to unlock behind him. He holds me close as my feet touch the ground and keeps me tucked at his side while he leads the way to his childhood treehouse.

It isn't a long walk, but the growing anticipation for what's to come makes it feel like a everlasting. Edward's father built the treehouse for Edward and me when we were about 8 years old. We would always spend hours outside in the woods and soon the treehouse became our own private sanctuary in the place we loved the most. Here, we could play for hours, a perfect hide-away from Edward's annoying siblings and my father's constant heartbroken and mournful eyes.

I can feel my hands tremble when we reach our destination. Hoping to distract myself, I quickly reach for the swaying ladder. Edward's firm hand stops me.

"I think I should go up first," he says shortly. His Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows several times, his right hand buried in his hair, his eyes looking everywhere but on me.

"Why? You got something up there you don't want me to see?" I say teasingly, trying to lighten the mood. A nervous laugh rises from him and I lift my eyebrow in question.

"No… I-," he stutters, breathing in deeply before continuing.

"Bella, you're wearing a skirt… I figured I'd be a gentleman and go first so that I won't be looking up that skirt of yours while you climb up," he says, his words rushed. I smile, my heart warming at his thoughtfulness. I bite my bottom lip to keep from laughing at this strange situation that we're in and move to the side, allowing him to climb up first.

I try not to notice how his pants tighten around his perfectly round rear end when he climbs, nor how his strong arms flex as he pulls himself upwards. But I can't help myself, I look, I notice, I react. Whatever liquid I had in my mouth is now pooling down between my thighs. I can feel how wet my underwear is after an evening of tantalizing touches and hot make-out sessions.

With shaking hands and trembling knees I climb up the familiar ladder. Edward helps me at the end, taking my hand to support me as I reach the top. The treehouse is simple, small, but perfect. Neither Edward nor I can stand upright in here like we did when we were kids, but that's not what it's main function has been the last years anyway. Esme, Edward's Mom, created a small sleeping/lounging area for us. It's not much more than a big mattress, some fluffy pillows and some colorful blankets, but it has worked as our relaxing hide-away for years now. This was the perfect place to come and relax, read a book, do some homework, draw… Anything we wanted. There is no electricity, but Esme also fixed the treehouse with some beautiful old-fashioned lanterns so we could easily stay here well into the night. I crawl silently towards the mattress as Edward fumbles with getting the lanterns lit. When he's finished he pauses, drawing his hand yet again through his unruly locks. He's nervous.

"Do you-? Do you want something to drink?" he asks, nerves audible in his voice. He moves towards the small battery-driven refrigerator, busying himself with whatever's there.

I take a deep breath, realizing that I'll have to be the brave one in this situation. Before I can change my mind, I reach for the hem of my dress, pulling it quickly over my head. The cool night air hits my skin and I can feel Goosebumps rise on my arms.

"We have Coke, Apple Juice and some water," he says, clearly distracted by the objects in front of him.

"Edward," I say trying to get his attention, my voice wavering slightly as nerves begin to boil under my skin. He turns around, responding exactly in the way that I knew he would. I can see how his entire body freezes when he sees my state of undress. It's almost as though I can feel the way his heated eyes trace my entire body, ending their trail at the lacy material covering my breasts. His burning eyes make me feel confident and I act before I am able to hesitate. Keeping my eyes on his, I move my hands to the back hooks of my bra, hoping that this will give him all the incentive that he needs.

Before I can remove the flimsy material completely, he is by my side. We both pause for a moment, recognizing the enormity of this moment for the both of us. With a soft kiss he removes the bra, placing a warm hand on my chest. I lean back against the pillows, strutting my chest towards him. I can hear the soft buzzes of the forest, the wind blowing through the leaves, the cracks and whooshes… But all I can feel is him. Wet kisses trail down my neck causing wanton sighs to escape my lips. I clench my thighs together, trying to alleviate some of the pressure that's growing there, but it's not enough. A loud moan falls from my mouth when his lips encircle my nipple. His other hand is gently messaging the other and I feel as though I could die from the pleasure that he's coaxing out of my body. My thighs move around desperately searching for something, anything. I can feel how wet I am growing. I tug at his hair and scratch his back, causing him to suck and nip with more force. Hot want trails from my chest and down to my lower stomach. I feel a soft rumble against my skin as he begins to move. Down. His lips trail the invisible line going from between my breasts and down towards my belly button. I can distinctly feel the way his tongue teases my skin, dipping lower. When it circles my bellybutton and then dips into it, I am lost. My entire body shudders and I lift my hips begging for relief.

"Edward," I beg, my voice unfamiliar and strange.

I can feel his hands on the side of my hips, gently tugging on the band of my underwear. Our eyes meet for a brief moment; I can see the obvious question reflecting in his. I nod answering his unspoken question. He kisses each hipbone as he pulls the underwear down to my knees. I help him by kicking it off and open my legs for him. I know I should be more nervous than I am, but this is Edward… My best friend… A person who I trust inexplicably. He stops for a moment, his eyes taking me in as he reaches for the hem of his t-shirt, shedding it quickly. His white skin glows against the moonlight and the light from the lantern throws dancing shadows across his chest. He is stunning.

He moves as though he is going to kiss me, but then suddenly changes direction, determination shining in his eyes. It isn't before I feel his hands open my legs even further apart when I realize his intention. My heart hammers in my chest and I lean back against the pillows, unable to watch as his tongue touches the most intimate part of me. I've read about this, heard about it… but never have I experienced anything like this. He begins by placing soft kisses, everywhere… Then, my breath catches in my throat when an indescribable sensation shoots through my entire body as his tongue licks its way from bottom to top; over and over again. I feel as though my body is floating, nothing on earth has ever felt this good. His tongue quickens, playing with the sensitive and swollen nub between my slick folds. The pressure I felt earlier is growing with an intensity that I have never felt before. I can't stop the passionate sounds coming from my mouth, nor the way my fingers tug desperately at his hair. My hips rise, seeking more from him. Just a little more… A finger joins his dance. He continues to use his mouth to play with my clit, but his finger traces downwards, to the pool of liquid that my body has produced in response to his actions. His finger is long and delicious. I can feel the way he presses it against my opening and pushes it as far as it will go. The noises from my mouth increases in volume. I cry, I beg… I need more. He begins to suck, alternating between rapidly teasing my clit and then sucking it. His finger thrusts in and out of my slick opening, faster and faster. Suddenly, I feel it. The tension that has been building finally releases. Heat unlike anything I've ever felt before spreads like a tsunami. It moves from my lower regions and spreads all the way down to my toes and to the tips of my ears. My toes curl by their own volition and my breathing stutters. When the waves of pleasure finally cease, I notice how my entire body feels relaxed and sated. My heart beats rapidly as though I've just endured a tremendous exercise session.

He has resumed to placing soft kisses on my inner thighs, slowly moving upwards. My hips, my belly button, my stomach, both of my breast, my chest, my neck, my cheeks and then finally my lips. There is a strange taste on his tongue, but I don't care. I throw all the passion I can muster into the kiss. I know how unselfish he has been and what a loving gift he just gave me. I don't know how to thank him, but I know that I can't wait to please him. My fingers find his belt-buckle and I quickly begin to undo it. One hand brushes against his long length and I can feel his entire body tremble as a result. He pushes my hands away, quickly discarding not only his jeans, but also pulling off his black briefs in the same movement.

Time stands still for a moment as I study him in awe. He stands proud in the moonlight, long, thick, and powerful. For a brief second I wonder how he is going to fit. I shake the thought from my mind quickly. This is what I've been waiting for... I lean back again, the soft pillows feel cold against my heated skin. I relax my thighs opening them slightly, inviting him in. He moves towards me, his eyes soft. Gently he covers my naked body with his, kissing me deeply as our skin touches. I love the way he feels against me. His hard chest against my soft breasts, his strong arms surround me, protecting me. I feel his hard, unfamiliar limb rest between my thighs, but he keeps his body still. I can feel the muscles in his chest and arms clench as he lifts his upper body away from mine.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to, Bella. I can stop," he begins, his lips trembling slightly.

"I want this, Edward. Don't stop, please," I beg, my voice pleading.

He leans forward, distracting me with a deep kiss as he moves one hand to guide himself to my entrance. I can feel his warm tip enter. Already, I can feel my body stretching to accommodate him and I realize with certainty that this is going to be painful for me. I pull away from his kiss, lovingly stroking his strong jaw and rose-colored cheeks.

"I am so glad it's you," I whisper, tears burning in my eyes.

With a final kiss, so gentle and loving that I almost cry, he begins a careful, yet steady movement. In and out… In a little deeper, and out. In even deeper and out. There is a lot of pressure and the stretching is painful. I bight my lip, trying to keep any sounds of pain at bay. I try to distract myself by studying Edward's beautiful face. I can see how much he is struggling to keep his movements slow and controlled. He breathes sharply through his nose, his lips two tight lines.

Desperate for the pain to disappear and to bring Edward pleasure, I begin to move with him. His eyes widen slightly and a passionate groan falls from his lips. Surprisingly, this alleviates some of the pain. It also causes Edward to slip much deeper inside of me and it doesn't take long before his hips touch mine. I can feel Edward's shuddering breath against my face and I can see every muscle on his face tremble.

"Jesus Christ, Bella," he moans, closing his eyes tightly.

I kiss his chin, my hands stroking his naked back. I move one hand to his lower back. He moves out of me, so far that he almost slips out, before sliding back in effortlessly. There's still some pressure, but the pain is numbed. Edward's movements are picking up pace. Deep groans, moans and grunts escaping his mouth each time he moves inside of me. I can see sweat growing on his brow, the muscles in his arms are tense. His eyes close, his head tilted back as he moves. I use my hand to add pressure to his lower back and this time he all but slams into me. His movement causes a shiver to run down my spine as an incredible sensation builds within me causing a surprised moan to slip from my lips. Some of Edward's control slips at that moment and his movements grow in force. Each time he enters it's as though he hits something inside me, causing a quickly growing tension to build within me.

Before the tension grows further, Edward's entire body begins to tremble. He closes his mouth, swallowing a loud moan as his body shudders against me. His face reveals the pleasure he is feeling as he empties himself inside of me. I can feel a strange warmth spread in my lower stomach. Edward all but collapses on top of me and I hold him close, enjoying the feeling of having his body against mine. I stroke his back, allowing him to catch his breath. I smell the strange scent that fills the air around us. I can't put a finger on what it smells like, but I know it's something that's just us.

I feel him begin to move, lifting his hips. Both of my hands move to his lower back, adding pressure.

"Don't… Just stay a little longer," I ask, wanting to prolong our connection as long as possible. Edward sighs, burying his face in my hair. We both drift off for a few moments, enjoying the simplicity of being together.

"I'm sorry that didn't last longer," Edward whispers. My brows furrow in confusion, pulling him from his resting place.

"It was perfect… Absolutely perfect, Edward," I say seriously. His emerald eyes find mine, and he holds our gaze for a long moment. Then leans forward, his lips lightly brushing against mine.

"Besides," I smile, drawing back yet again.

"You know what they say, practice makes perfect."

His responding smile is beautiful.


End file.
